1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle saddle assembly, more particularly to a bicycle saddle assembly with a bicycle saddle that is capable of absorbing shock in a plurality of directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle saddle assembly is shown to comprise a bicycle saddle which includes a rigid saddle body (A), a cushion layer (B) which is made of foam or rubber and which is provided on a top side of the saddle body (A), a leather covering (C) which encloses the cushion layer (B) and which has a periphery attached to a bottom side of the saddle body (A), and a saddle support (D) connected to the bottom side of the saddle body (A) for mounting the saddle assembly to a bicycle frame.
The saddle body (A) has a front portion formed with a nose (A1), an intermediate portion (A2) and a rear portion (A3). The width of the saddle body (A) increases gradually from the nose (A1) to the rear portion (A3). The intermediate portion (A2) is formed with a generally rectangular opening (A21) that extends along the length of the saddle body (A), and a series of spring retaining holes (A22, A23) adjacent front and rear ends of the opening (A21). The bicycle saddle further includes a plurality of elongated coil springs (E), each of which has a front end secured to one of the retaining holes (A22) and a rear end secured to one of the retaining holes (A23).
The coil springs (E) serve to absorb shock which is generated when the saddle assembly is in use, thereby providing comfort to the user. However, since the coil springs (E) are oriented generally along the length of the saddle body (A), the coil springs (E) are incapable of effectively absorbing shock which is directed sideways, i.e. in a direction transverse to the lengths of the coil springs (E). Furthermore, the shock-absorbing effect of the coil springs (E) is not ideal since the coil springs (E) disperse shock only by moving back and forth relative to the front and rear ends of the opening (A21).
Moreover, when a male user is seated on the conventional saddle assembly, the crotch of the user is usually positioned on the nose (A1). Since the coil springs (E) do not extend to the nose (A1), shock at the nose (A1) may harm the male sex organ when the conventional saddle assembly is in use.